Not So Bad at All
by natnatko
Summary: Alfred takes Kiku to an American Football game where Kiku is bored but puts up for Alfred. (Ameripan Secret Santa 2014)


Kiku sighed as he watched the American football match front of him. How many minutes more until this game is over. He doesn't understand the game at all. He doesn't understand why players would pile up on each other to get the ball. It's a pretty brutal game, if you ask him.

_'Why did I even agree into watching this?_' Kiku thought as he turned his head to Alfred. His boyfriend did not notice Kiku looking at him. He seems so engrossed with the game.

"AYEAAAH! SHOW EM WHAT YA' GOT!" He stood up and the Japanese was startled by his boyfriend's excitement. He has so much energy, heck, he even cheers during time out.

Alfred managed to convince his boyfriend to watch his favorite sport with him. Kiku wouldn't admit it, but he really can't ignore the guy. The football match they were currently watching was not a big one. It was just a practice match of Alfred's old high school team. Alfred wanted to show Kiku the big leagues but this is fine too. Kiku sighed again and closed his eyes

_*insert "warpy-ripply" flashback thingy*_

_This whole "showing-Kiku-the-excitement-and-joys-of-football" began last week when the couple was scrolling through the channels of the television one morning. Kiku was the one holding the remote and there was a football match showing live on tv and he just went pass it._

_"__Dude, they're showing a football match, put it there." Alfred said._

_"__Why?" Kiku said not looking at Alfred and continuing to surf the channels_

_"__Cuz' dude it's like the BEST FRIGGIN' SPORT EVAAAH!" Alfred replied while standing up to show his point._

_"__I don't find it very interesting; though" Kiku said bluntly "It's just way too rough."_

_Alfred gasped over dramatically. He turned his back and whispered something to himself and then he faced Kiku and held his boyfriend shoulders._

_"__Babe, we have been together for eight years" Alfred shook Kiku "and I feel like a failure for not showing you the awesomeness of football."_

_"__But Alfred-kun," Kiku held his boyfriend's arms so that he would stop shaking him. "Does it really matter?"_

_"__Heck yeah, it does. I tell you what-" the blonde's phone rang "Hold that thought."_

_He checked his phone and went to the kitchen to answer it. Kiku surfed for more channels before turning off the TV. He heard a loud "YESSS" from the kitchen and then a few seconds later Alfred returned and sat on the couch smiling._

_"__What was that?" the Japanese asked_

_"__It's nothin' , Keeks" Alfred grinned and waved his hand in front of his face. Kiku felt suspicious but he decided to let it pass._

_"__Back to the matter at hand" Alfred stood on the couch and pointed his hand on Kiku._

_"__Alfred-san, your slippers are dir-"_

_"__I will show you the joys and excitement of football and for that you will come with me to a game!" He interrupted, almost shouting._

_"__No." the brunette answered frankly_

_"__Aww man, hear me out please"-_

_"__No means NO"-_

_"__Why Keeks, don't you have like that american football anime at your place" Alfred scratched his head "What was that again. . .uhm. . . Eyedefense 49-"_

_"__Eyeshield 21" Kiku corrected "and that doesn't mean that I watch it."_

_"__But I just want you to watch my favorite sport with me."-_

_Damn, Alfred was making the face, that annoyingly irresistible puppy dog face. Kiku must resist. He turned away. Alfred held Kiku's face so that he may turn back to his direction. Their faces were so close and Kiku flinched and furiously blushed because of this._

_"__Fine" Kiku sighed "I'll go with you."_

_"__YESS!" Alfred pumped his fist before making a victory pose._

_*insert "warpy-ripply" back-to-reality thingy*_

So there, that's how he got stuck in this situation. Kiku feels really uncomfortable in this kind of noisy crowd.

"TOUCH DOWN" the announcer stated

"HELL YEAH! KICK THEIR ASSES!" Alfred stood up once again and "woooed" loudly with the crowd. He just seemed so happy and that makes Kiku happy.

His loud cheer is accompanied by his beaming smile. His blonde hair, especially his cowlick, would dynamically sync with his motion. His blue eyes shine with joy and excitement. At times like this, Kiku can't help but to think about how cute Alfred is. It made Kiku smile.

Alfred stopped cheering for a while and looked at Kiku. He grinned and pecked his boyfriend's lips. Kiku's face turned deep red.

"ALFRED-SAN!-" Kiku had obviously a lot of things to say to the sudden display of affection but was interrupted by Alfred.

"You better pay attention to the game." The blonde winked. "Or else you'll get more than that, hehe."

Kiku pouted and redirected his attention to the game. He was muttering something in Japanese. Alfred just giggled and then continued to enjoy the match.

A few more minutes into the game and Kiku was starting to get into the match. He would smile when the team scored and would cringe when they waste an opportunity. Kiku was starting to think that American football is not so bad after all.

"Why don't you cheer, Keeks?" Alfred asked.

"I don't do that kind of action." Kiku replied

"Come on, I know you want to." Alfred elbowed Kiku . Kiku did not reply and ignored the American. Alfred did not give up and continue to annoy his cute boyfriend.

"Fine!" Kiku finally said and then he stood up and pumped both his fists.

"PLEASE BE CAREFUL AND DON'T HURT YOURSELVES!" Kiku shouted and then blushed. He looked at his boyfriend bashfully and Alfred wore a smirk on his tan face.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Keeks. Not sure if that's a cheer but-" The football went flying to Kiku's direction. It hit Kiku's face and because of the impact he fell down clumsily on the bench.

"You alright, babe?" Alfred held Kiku.

"Wh-what?" Kiku stood up and dusted off his shirt. He was still holding the football while he waved his hand to show that he was alright. Then, Kiku saw something written clumsily on the hard, leather ball. It shocked Kiku.

"**_Kiku, will you marry me?"_**

Kiku dropped the ball and then he covered his mouth. Tears were starting to flow down his face. He looked at Alfred who was now kneeling down on one knee, fishing something from his pocket. It was a box. Alfred opened it and revealed a simple silver ring. Alfred inhaled and exhaled before repeating the words that were written in the football.

"Kiku, will you marry me?"

The match stopped and the crowd was looking at the couple. They fell silent and everyone was anticipating the next set of events."

"Alfred, I-I" Tears continue to flow. Overwhelmed by emotions, Kiku was choking on what to say next. He wiped his tears and cleared his throat.

"Yes, Alfred-san, I accept." Kiku kneeled down to Alfred's level and he flashed one of his sweet but awkward smile. Kiku held Alfred's hands and Alfred draw his head closer, touching his forehead on Kiku's forehead. They slowly stood and Alfred slowly wrapped his arms around Kiku's waist. The Japanese arms found its way around his boyfriend's neck.

"You know, this could've also work even without the ball hitting me" The Japanese' eyebrows furrowed.

"Haha, love hurts Keeks" Alfred nuzzled Kiku's neck

"That was a really cheesy move, Alfred-san" Kiku whispered with a giggle.

"Ah well, you know the kind of person I am." Alfred answered back.

The crowds were cheering loudly, loudly than what they did during the match.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" They chanted loudly.

"You heard the crowd?" Alfred whispered to Kiku, bringing their faces closer than ever.

"Hmhmmm" Kiku nodded.

They closed their eyes as their lips met. Kiku's soft ones against Alfred's rough ones. It wasn't a deep or rough kiss. It was just soft but a bit stifling. Minutes seem to stop. They were trapped in their own world. The sound of the cheers seem to falter and its seem like they're the only two people there.

At the end of the day, Kiku thought "American football is not so bad after all".


End file.
